Talk to Me Dirty
by Dessi Marie
Summary: Ginny has an idea for Hermione. Severus complys. Please read and review. Rated M for a reason...


Author's note: Just so you know this takes place during Hermione's sixth year and she is eighteen. I have taken liberty to post a website on my profile so you can see the time-line for Hermione's age. I am also taking into account Hermione's use of the time turner in her third year so added a year to her age like most people do. Everything is sorta OOCish as it couldn't be helped...

THIS IS A ONE SHOT ONLY! I will not be continuing this no matter how many of you want it continued. This is just a one shot.

Enjoy :D

* * *

"So has he talked you into an orgasm?" A curious Ginny asked a bewildered Hermione, referring to the fact that Hermione was now married to the one and only Severus Snape.

How did this happen you ask, two simple yet complicated words. Marriage Law. Voldemort was defeated by Harry at the Ministry of Magic during the golden trio's fifth year. The marriage law came out right after Voldemort's downfall in an effort to repopulate the wizarding world. That was six months ago.

"What?" Hermione fairly shrieked.

"You heard me." Ginny stated simply.

"No. Besides how can he do that?"

"Oh, come on you can't say that you haven't thought about how sexy his voice is. I bet he would be able to do it. His voice is silky, commanding and..."

"GINNY! Remember that's **MY **husband you're talking about." Hermione said possessively. The first couple of months of Hermione and Severus' marriage were tense and more than a few hexes were thrown. They came to an understanding one day when they both realized that neither would give up their fight so they called a truce. They spent the next few days learning things about each other and a shaky friendship was formed. It grew from there.

"I know he is your husband Hermione. Besides I have Harry." Ginny trying to appease her jealous friend. Harry and Ginny had gotten together after Voldemort's death.

"You really think he would be able to do it?" Hermione asked, curious now.

"Yes, I'd bet anything he could." Ginny said with conviction.

"How?"

"Get him to talk dirty..."

Little did they know of the dark man listening to them...

* * *

Later on Hermione found her 'Gryffindor Courage' to suggest Ginny's idea to Severus. She went in search of him and found him in his study grading second year essays with a scowl on his face as he furiously slashed red ink across the poor student's essay. It looked like he was almost done so she started to back out.

"You're here so why don't you just tell me why you searched me out, hmmm?" Severus said without looking up.

_How the hell does he do that?_

"Umm, no it's not that important we can talk later." Hermione said continuing to back out of the study. Sighing Severus got up and waved his hand making all of the essays straighten themselves out and put themselves away. Hermione watched this and knew he suspected something.

"Obviously it was something or you wouldn't have come looking for me." he said grabbing her arm lightly to keep her in place as he waved his hand again causing the room to go dark and guided her out of the study. He guided her all the way to the couch in the sitting room. After getting her to sit down he too sat. Taking both of her hands into his in a show of support for her to tell him what she needed to tell him and giving her his undivided attention. When she hesitated, he took the cue for him to get her to open up.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Hermione responded.

"Something has to be wrong or very important to get you to walk into my study when you know I would be grading essays. Since I know how much you loathe to be interrupted when you are doing work. Inversely you know how much I loathe being interrupted while grading." he said trying to get her to look at him.

"Severus, nothing is wrong." Hermione said refusing to look at him.

Severus smirked knowing she couldn't see him.

"Would what's going on in that pretty head of yours have anything to do with your conversation with young Ms Weasley?"

His smirk grew wider when he saw her eyes get bigger as if saying 'oh shit'. She licked her lips before responding.

"What conversation?" hoping her voice did not betray her but winced when it cracked.

Severus chuckled softly, "the one about my voice."

Hermione flushed, and Severus was awed that she could still blush after being married to him for six months. She glanced up and he saw it; the calculating look in her eyes and knew that she was up to something.

"What about your voice? There's nothing special about it." Hermione dared to say and almost cringed when she saw a black look come across his face. Then he smirked, a very nasty smirk.

_Shit!_

"You know that sounded like a challenge, and you know I would like nothing better than to prove you wrong."

"Wrong about what? There really is nothing special about it." Hermione said goading him. _This will be easier than I thought._

"Really?" he asked letting his voice drop to the silky timbre that he only used in the bedroom. "So you don't think I could, how did she put it, oh yeah 'talk you into an orgasm'?"

"No I don't." she squirmed and focused on her hands twisting in her lap.

"Really? So you don't even want to try because it is doomed for failure the first time? Or do you just presume to know everything and throw down judgment on my sexual prowess?" Severus said calmly while placing a hand on hers to still them and with the other grabbed her chin gently to get her to look him in the eye but she closed hers. "Look at me Hermione, I am not going to use Legilimens on you. I just want you to look at me." Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled, he knew then that he had been played.

"So you are willing to try?" she asked with a smile as old as Eve.

"Witch. If you wanted something you need only ask." Severus growled low but menacing. Hermione gushed. Literally. Noticing the flush on her cheeks he smirked and stood up. "To the bedroom with you."

Hermione trembled not knowing what Severus had in mind but sat on the edge of the bed where he had told her to sit.

"So you want me to talk dirty to you. Do you know what you're in for witch?" Severus started his voice low and silky, but he made a motion with his hand for her to be quiet as he continued. "You want me to say filthy things and watch you cum all over yourself?" This time he looked at her expectantly at her for an answer. She could only nod. Severus chuckled again but this time it turned into a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh nothing, just funny watching you squirm around knowing I am going to stick my cock into your sweet pussy." Hermione gasped but he didn't let up. "Or better yet how about I throw you down in the center of the bed rip your knickers off and eat you out. Then I can pull you to your knees and have you suck me off."

Hermione was squirming where she sat, Severus smirked at this, knowing she was fighting her arousal. He pulled off his boots and socks then started on the buttons of his teaching robes but was startled when Hermione's hands took over, he shrugged and started to help her undress.

When he got her down to her lacy bra and knickers and she got him down to his silk boxers, he pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk, so hard your voice is gone from screaming in pleasure." Hermione gave a breathy little moan as she felt wetness pool between her legs as he pressed his arousal against her belly. "When you can't walk your little friends will wonder what I have done to you and all you can reply with is that you were curious about your husband. Only Ms Weasley will have any clue about what happened. How are you to look her in the eyes when she asks you about her hypothesis about my abilities?" he asked while his hands removed her bra and knickers hers removed his boxers. He pulled her in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, each battling for dominance, which she readily gave to him. He pulled back first.

"On your knees." He commanded softly. Hermione complied readily. "Now suck me, and suck me good." He said while gathering all of her hair in one hand to control her head while she gave him head. She took him slowly into her mouth while wrapping both hands around the base of his cock. He groaned as she applied suction and one hand moved to cup his sac with her small hand, rolling each delicate ball between her petite fingers. He used her hair to move her back and forth over his shaft, gagging her from time to time when the pleasure got to be too much.

After some time he felt the familiar tightening of orgasm and pulled her back from his cock. Picking her up he deposited her on their bed. Hermione opened her arms to him and he settled his body on hers, her hips cradling his. Whimpering with need she arched up into him silently telling him what she wanted.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked while pulling back a little to put some space between their bodies.

"Want you," was her soft reply. Knowing that was all he could get from her he continued his game, kissing his way down her neck leaving trails of fire on her skin in his wake. His hand came up to caress the side of her breast, pulling a ragged sigh of 'more' out of her.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want." Her hips rose in response. Taking her 'hint' he continued to kiss his way to her breast where he stopped to take a nipple into his mouth and proceeded to suckle until she was babbling. His hand wandered down to the vee of her thighs where he lightly brushed her curls and was rewarded with a moan. "Shall I take to reading your mind to figure out what you want of me? Or shall I just do what I wish." No reply. His slipped a finger between her folds and she gave a sharp gasp.

Forgetting his game he began to rub circles on her clit. He continued down her body until he came to rest between her legs and gave her a tentative lick. She moaned appreciatively as her hips bucked. He wrapped both arms around her thighs and went to work to get her to come undone and, well cum. With her body trembling he gave her clit a nip and she came. He groaned in appreciation as he drank her elixir down.

When she came down from her orgasm he worked his way back up her body kissing and licking and nipping he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He kissed each ankle then positioned himself at her entrance and in one fluid motion, entered her. Groaning he set up a slow pace which had her moaning for more.

Whispers of 'more', 'faster', and 'harder' fell from her lips and he obliged. Making his earlier words true. She screamed her pleasure and his name as he drove her over the edge and toppling over with her, spilling his seed in her waiting womb and collapsed on her rolling over to take his weight off her so as to not crush her. She snuggled into his arms and both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note 2: I know you thought that he was going to make her orgasm by talking to her but if you look back up you will see that he forgot what he was supposed to do...

Hope you enjoyed this and leave a review?


End file.
